Jamie Bamford
Jamie Rhys Bamford (born April 1st, 1989) is a British professional wrestler better known by his ring name, “The Vanity” Jamie Bamford. He is currently contracted to GAW along with his brother (kayfabe, and real) Robbie Venom. The two form the tag team The Vanity and The Venom. Jamie has also recently appeared in UWL promos featuring Robbie. Although kayfabe wise in Robbie Venom UWL promos, it is stated that Jamie is an irresponsible young man with not much interest in wrestling, Jamie is a passionate fan of the sport and has been along with Robbie since they were children. Early Life Jamie grew up in Wrexham, North Wales along with two older brothers and one older sister. An avid sports fan, it wasn’t long before a young Jamie discovered professional wrestling, a sport much watched by his older brothers. UWL Promos Jamie has appeared in a couple of UWL promos featuring his brother and UWL World Heavyweight Champion Robbie Venom. Jamie had decided to join his brother in the US and joined the UWL wrestling school where he made quick progression and impressed trainers. It is thought that UWL were testing Jamie out whilst he finished his training before bringing him in as an active member of the roster – the storyline being Robbie training his younger brother up. However, Jamie was recently offered a contract with British promotion GAW and with Robbie also on their roster, Jamie saw this as a better opportunity for him personally. It is still thought that Jamie may join UWL at a later date once he has gained experience in GAW. Grapple Arts World-Wide Debut Jamie debuted in GAW on August 22nd as part of the tag team “The Vanity and the Venom” along with his brother Robbie Venom. At the show the team became GAW’s first ever Universal Duos Champions when they defeated the Crank County Dare Devils. Jamie and Robbie would go on to successfully defend these belts against Japanese Thunder the next week, before losing them one week later to Talimin Shae and Masked Man (although this was down to Robbie’s decision to leave GAW, in kayfabe Robbie left angrily blaming Jamie for the loss). At GAW’s first Megacard in the promotion’s current incarnation, Jamie defeated The Phenomenal Blu in his first singles match. Unfortunately, after further matches and retaining his undefeated record in singles competition, GAW closed it's doors a couple of weeks later. Post GAW After leaving GAW, Jamie worked a few dates for Canadian promotion JPD, before going back to the UWL wrestling school. Once UWL closed, Jamie did a short tour in Japan before doing some further training with the PWH wrestling school, where it is thought Rich Hamilton scouted him out. Jamie has now been offered an opportunity in LWE and feels he is ready to finally push for his big break. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*In Your Face! (Styles Clash) *'Managers and Associates' :*Robbie Venom (August 2008 - September 2008) *'Nicknames' :*"The Vanity" *'Theme Music' :*"Tear Away" by Drowning Pool (August 2008 - Current) :*"Dread and the Fugitive Mind" by Megadeth - The Vanity and the Venom theme (August 2008 - September 2008) = Championships and Accomplishments = *'Grapple Arts World-Wide' :*GAW Universal Duos Champion – w/Robbie Venom (first ever) Category:Characters from Wales